New Beginning For The Little Cinderella Named Shana
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: Little 9 year old Shana sits on her swing watching everyone playing until a mysterious man appears! From that point, her life is forever changed as the mysterious man reveals to her that he is Minato Namikaze! Now her adventure with her family begins with laughs and adventures that they will take to the sky!
1. Little Cinderella is Found!

**New Beginning For The Little Cinderella **

**Chapter 1: Little Cinderella Is Found At Last!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Naruto Anime or Manga!  
**

* * *

Shana Seraphinus sat on the swing watching everyone as they played and no one let her play in jump rope or any of the games. Because she had a monster inside of her. The Seraphim Angel of Fire and Darkness was sealed inside of her and she knew... '_When will someone can take me home?' _She began to swing lightly until a man walked up to her.

"Hello." He said to her. His black clothes made her lowering her head more. Those colors represented the darkness...But she looked at him and smiled faintly "Hello."

His spiky blond hair was the one thing that caught her eye along with his sapphire blue eyes behind the mask. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" She looked down as the ball hit her in the head "Freak!" Yelled one of the kids.

The man snapped his face as the boy giving him a bitter look "It's okay. I am already used to that and other names they call me." He growled but turned his head away. "Why do they call you names?" She frowned as another ball kicked her this time knocking her to the ground. A little girl with white hair and red eyes grinned "Oh, sorry... Seraphim Angel Freak. I didn't see you there."

The man stood up and growled "You are going to apologize to her...Now!" She brushed off his warning and angry voice "Why? She is a freak anyway. Why wouldn't anyone want to play her?" Then a group of kids came over to her and two girls. One had short pink hair with a red bow in it and green eyes; the another one was a girl with short blond hair and green "What were you saying about Shana-chan? If I remember correctly, she helped me when I was in a ditch. If it wasn't for her and her wings then I would be dead." Said the pink one. Then one of them punched the girl in the face.

"I was saved by Shana once too! I was walking home until someone was trying to kidnap me but Shana came to save me! So you are going to talk bad about Konoha's Seraphim then GET OUT!" The girl growled and left as all of the kids helped Shana up. The man laughed "You were all saved by Shana?"

They nodded then the man took off his mask and the children gasped "You're the Yondaime!" Shana gave him a shocked look as she began to shaking "But you died when you sealed the Kyuubi...How?" He bend down so he was Shana's eye level before revealing a small pendent of a rose but it was split down the middle. Shana gasped as she took out a piece of a rose that was gold and red then all of the kids on the playground was gathering around as she put the piece next to the other.

Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

For the piece of the rose was whole again and Minato chuckled as a simple tear went down his face. '_I finally found her. My little Princess.' _He thought.

Shana had no words as she stared at the Yondaime in shock and horror as she realized that the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, her hero that she looked up to was...

_Her Father._

"I know what you are thinking, Shana. But please, give me a chance. I promise, Your older brother, Mom and I will make things right. Please don't reject me..." Then he burst in tears as she took the necklace off and stood there in shock. Her world that she was living in was on shattered in millions of pieces. Her father had arrived and her father was the Fourth Hokage! Plus, she had a older brother?! This wasn't possible!

But there was her proof, sitting and crying in front of her. But she simply walked up to her and wiped the tears off his face. "Tou-san!" She said with a grin. He hugged her tightly before looking at the children with a smile on his face "Thank you. For defending my daughter against that brat..."

"What can we do, Yondaime?" He grinned at her daughter who was in his arms. "Keep this event a secret." With that, he left with little Shana in his arms as he ran through the village.

_Little Cinderella was found..._


	2. Genin Test! Which Team Will She Choose?

**New Beginning For The Little Cinderella Named Shana!  
**

**Chapter 2: Genin Test! Which Squad to Will She Choose?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tactics Anime or Manga!  
**

* * *

Shana woke up in a bed thinking about her dream. '_I saw Minato Namikaze. He said that he was my father.' _She walked out of her room to be greeted by Minato and a woman with long red hair "Morning, Shana! How did you sleep?"

"You are real!" She pointed in shock as her six black wings appeared making the woman giggle as she hugged her. "It is okay, my little black angel." She smiled at the woman and realized who she was "Mommy." She rubbed her head "You can't be late now. You have a genin test today."

She nodded at her before having a fruit salad for breakfast and quickly leaving for the Ninja Academy. But she before reached her destination, a teenage boy was standing in her way. He had medium long black hair and black eyes. But his clothes were a suit coat with black pants. "Kantorou. Is this the kid we have to test?" Then a boy with short silver hair and red eyes "Yep. Shana Seraphinus. This is her." He picked her up and walked to the Konoha Academy where Iruka-Sensei was waiting.

"We found her, Iruka. Shall we begin the test?" Kantorou cheered and Iruka nodded.

* * *

They reached a room with big open space '_Good. I can use my wings in battle.'_ She thought as she looked at the boy who was carrying her. "Alright. Haruka and Shana Seraphinus. This will be the genin battle."

'_Genin Battle? Wasn't I suppose to do a jutsu and I pass?' _She jumped to the right side of the right side of the arena and the boy took the left. "Ready...Begin!"

Then the boy summoned a golden staff and lightning began to strike her but she avoid the attacks before she attacked him "Fire Storm!" It managed to scratch him on the cheek and his eyes began to change. They were demonic and his nails were longer and sharper. The battle for the boy got more faster but she could see them before they even happen.

Finally, she jumped into the air and six black wings appeared on her back. Her long blond hair was black and red demonic eyes "Dragon WRATH!" Then seven dragons appeared and attacked him at once. He was barely standing as she stood in the air. But all, he had black wings on his back too. "Iruka, she has passed the test."

Iruka grinned as Shana landed to the ground with the wings still on her back "My, my. It is rare for to have a Fallen Seraphim now these days." Haruka explained as Kantorou ran over to her and pick off one feather "Aah! That hurts!" Then the feather began to burn until it was a small necklace with a feather and dagger on. Haruka gave to her.

"Consider it a gift." She nodded as she walked back to her class "Shana. Your wings!" Iruka reminded her and she nodded as the wings faded and a birth mark of six wings appeared. As Iruka lead her back to her class room...

"CONGRATULATIONS, SHANA!" All of the classmates yelled for her except for one boy in the corner. Kiba and Shikamaru rubbed her head "We saw the whole battle! You were great! Can we see your wings?"

She sighed and hesitated but slowly all six black wings appeared on her back. All of the students surrounded her and the wings then a boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes appeared with a smile on his face "Congrads, Little Sister! You passed the Genin Test!"

She smiled at everyone as they followed her to her seat where she seat next to a familiar pink haired girl. "Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her and hugged her before letting her sitting down next to her.

* * *

"Well, I have to say. Shana. Congratulations on passing the Genin test. Now you have the choice of choosing the squad...

_Team Kakashi: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha_

_Team Guy: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten_

_Team Kurenai: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame_

_Team Asuma: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka..._

Shana was quiet after hearing the list of the teams she could choose from "You have a month to decide which team you are joining, Shana." Iruka reassured her before she got up and calmly left the building.

* * *

She was sitting on a tree and looking at the view which she found calming... "So what team are you choose?" She jumped to a boy with short black hair and onyx eyes. "To be honest, I am not sure. All of the teams have great members and I don't know how I will fit in with the groups."

She sighed as she lean against the tree "Besides, I feel like I am unwanted whenever I am a team." The boy nodded "Tell me. Are you Shana?" She nodded "Shana Seraphinus Namikaze. Is my full name." His eyes widened "You are Minato's daughter." He said which made her grin. "Yay...I had the same look you had when I found out yesterday."

He nodded "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." She laughed "So you are the one who didn't congratulate me like the others. What's the matter? Hate being the center of attention?" She smirked. He glared at her bitterly "Ooh! I am scared! The Bad Uchiha is going to get me." She said sarcastically as she jumped out the tree and ran. He followed after her "SHANA!"

She laughed as she ran with Uchiha hot on her trail. "Heh! Can't caught me, Uchiha! You are too slow!" Then she ran faster until she found herself in a dark alley and turned to see no Uchiha in sight. She cheered for joy "Yes! I win!"

Then she peeked out of the alley and walked began to walk home. Until it was raining...She had her wings out shielding her from the rain before she saw Sasuke in the rain. Soaking wet.

"There." She handed him a umbrella as they walked through the rain "Hn." He quickly seized it and Shana began to walk away from him. But she realized that she was feeling strange.

_Happy? No, she would be smiling._

_Sad? Maybe but not now... Could be possibly this feeling is...  
_

_Love?  
_

_Yes, it was. She was blushing as she walked in the rain back home. Thinking about Sasuke.  
_


End file.
